La Sirenita
La Sirenita es una película de animación del año 1989, adaptada del cuento del mismo nombre de Hans Christian Andersen, producida por Walt Disney Pictures y dirigida por Ron Clements y John Musker. Fue la última película de Disney realizada completamente a mano y usando cámaras de vídeo análogicas, incluyendo los títulos de créditos, realizándose así más de un millón de dibujos. Se estrenó el 15 de marzo de 1989 en Estados Unidos, y fue la única película en la historia que su fecha de estreno mundial se extendió por casi 800 dias (más de dos años) entre la Avant Premier y su estreno en Japon el 30 de Enero de 1991. Es la octava-vigésima película en el cánon de largometrajes animados de The Walt Disney Company y en la lista de Los Clásicos de Walt Disney. Se convirtió en todo un éxito dando lugar a una nueva época dorada a la compañía, y a la que siguieron otros grandes éxitos como Beauty and the Beast, Aladdin '' o ''The Lion King. Argumento La película comienza en una mañana brumosa en mar abierto. Un barco luego viene de la niebla, lleno de marineros que cuentan historias de los legendarios merfolk. ("Fathoms Below") A bordo de esa nave hay un joven príncipe, llamado Eric, su perro Max y su asesor Grimsby. Grimsby denuncia a los merfolk como "tonterías náuticas", pero un marinero insiste en que sean reales. Mientras estaba distraído por Grimsby, un pez que el marinero sostenía se desliza de él y cae al océano. El pez respira aliviado antes de alejarse del barco. Los créditos de apertura juegan cuando el pez cruza las profundidades del océano hasta que por fin vemos a los merfolk. Los merfolk se dirigen a través del océano hacia un brillante castillo submarino. El castillo es el dominio del rey Tritón y es donde estaba celebrando un concierto en su nombre, realizado por sus siete hijas y el compositor de cangrejo, Sebastián. El concierto continúa según lo planeado hasta que se descubre que la hija más joven de Tritón, la princesa Ariel, no está allí, para su disgusto. En verdad, Ariel estaba excavando un cementerio de barcos con su mejor amigo, Flounder the Fish. Dentro de un accidente, encuentra una pipa y un tenedor, lo que fascina su curiosidad, pero al mismo tiempo no se da cuenta de que un tiburón la mira a ella ya Flounder desde afuera. El tiburón irrumpe en la habitación en la que Ariel y Flounder están y los persigue, a través del cementerio, hasta que los dos logran atrapar al tiburón en un anillo de anclaje. Luego se dirigen a la superficie, donde vive su amigo, una gaviota llamada Scuttle. Ariel le pide a Scuttle que le diga cuáles son los artículos que recolectó. Describe el tenedor como un dinglehopper, un objeto que los humanos usan para peinar el cabello; y la pipa como un snarfblat, un objeto para hacer música. Al escuchar la palabra "música", a Ariel se le recuerda rápidamente el concierto que se perdió y se apresura a regresar a casa. Sin embargo, Ariel no se da cuenta de que está siendo vigilada por dos anguilas sospechosas por los nombres, Flotsam y Jetsam. Los dos eran espías contratados por Ursula, la bruja del mar, un ex miembro de la corte del rey Tritón antes de ser desterrados. Ursula odia a Triton con una pasión por sus atrocidades hacia ella, y constantemente busca formas de vengarse. En el momento en que Ariel le llamó la atención, Ursula le ordena a sus amigos que la vigilen, con la esperanza de usarla para llegar al rey. La película luego se muda al palacio real, donde Triton y Sebastian están despreciando a Ariel por perderse el concierto. Pero Flounder se mueve para defenderla, accidentalmente dejando escapar el encuentro con Scuttle, que rápidamente enfurece a Triton. La ley de su reino prohíbe ir al mundo de la superficie, por temor a que los seres humanos atrapen a los merfolk. Pero Ariel cree que los humanos no son tan malos, lo que enoja a Triton hasta el punto de decirle que mientras viva bajo su océano, hará lo que él dice. Esto lleva a Ariel a llorar, y Flounder lo sigue. Ariel, aún herida por las palabras de su padre, canta acerca de su colección de objetos humanos, y cómo ella desea visitar el mundo de los humanos, a pesar de lo que su padre tuvo que decir de ellos. ("Parte de tu mundo") El estado de ánimo se rompe rápidamente cuando Sebastian se estrella y amenaza con revelar la gruta de Ariel al rey. Ariel intenta razonar con él, pero antes de que se pueda resolver algo en el conflicto, se ve un gran objeto flotando sobre su cabeza bloqueando la luz de la luna desde el techo de la gruta. Ariel, siendo siempre curioso, nada a la superficie para descubrir qué era este objeto masivo. El objeto demuestra ser una nave humana, disparando fuegos artificiales al cielo nocturno. Ariel nada hacia la embarcación, a pesar de las protestas de Sebastián, y sube a bordo para contemplar a marineros bailando. Ariel se entera de que los humanos a bordo celebran el cumpleaños de su príncipe; Una criatura que llama su atención es Max, el perro pastor que le gusta a Ariel. Pero Ariel se queda enamorada cuando ve al amo del perro, el Príncipe Eric. Eric recibe una gran estatua de sí mismo como regalo de cumpleaños, por Grimsby, quien proclama amargamente que espera que sea un regalo de bodas. Eric protesta de que aún no ha encontrado a la chica adecuada, pero insiste en que cuando lo haga lo golpeará, como un rayo. Fue entonces cuando los truenos resonaron en la distancia, seguidos por una ráfaga de viento cada vez mayor. Sin previo aviso, un huracán sopla, barriendo violentamente a la nave y la tripulación en una descarga de viento y agua. Ariel es expulsado de la embarcación, pero logra ver al barco siendo alcanzado por un rayo que incendia la nave. Cuando la nave se estrella contra una manada de rocas, la tripulación es enviada por la borda, junto con la estatua de Eric. Aunque todos llegaron a los botes salvavidas, Eric descubre que Max todavía está en el barco en llamas, y se va a rescatar. Mientras Eric logra que Max se ponga a salvo, no puede salvarse a sí mismo cuando es arrastrado por una explosión masiva y aterriza en el océano debajo del agua. Mientras ella ve esto y se apresura a ayudarlo, Ariel rescata a Eric y lo lleva de vuelta a la costa. Una vez en la orilla, Ariel canta su deseo de unirse al mundo de Eric, antes de huir ante los sonidos de Grimsby y Max acercándose. Mientras Ariel canta, Eric solo logra verla antes de irse; pero cuando Grimsby lo levanta, Eric recuerda vívidamente a una chica que lo había salvado y está decidida a encontrarla. Mientras Ariel los mira desde una roca cercana, Sebastian le dice que la situación debe mantenerse en secreto para su padre, pero Ariel no le presta atención. Con vigor y determinación; Ariel hace una audaz proclamación de que ella será parte del mundo de Eric. Sin embargo, lo que Ariel no se da cuenta es que está siendo observada por las anguilas de Ursula. Ursula está feliz de la situación y mira con inquietud a una manada de pólipos en su guarida; todos ellos, antiguos soñadores que llegaron a su poder. Luego murmura que Ariel se convierte en una adición encantadora al grupo. La escena termina ahí. Unos días más tarde, Ariel pasa su tiempo soñando con Eric, lo que despierta la curiosidad de su padre, que cree que Ariel está enamorado de otro hombre. Mientras tanto, Sebastian es un naufragio nervioso que trata de evitar que el secreto se descubra. Ariel luego decide que quiere visitar a Eric, pero Sebastian no tiene nada de eso. Intenta traerla a la tierra con un número musical sobre cómo el mar es mejor que la tierra ("Under the Sea"). Sebastian se las arregla para reunir a un grupo de peces para cantar, pero a medida que se desarrolla esta fiesta, Flounder aparece y logra deslizar a Ariel sin ser visto. Para cuando la canción termina, Ariel no estaba a la vista, y Sebastian se fue solo para quejarse de ella. De repente, el heraldo real le pide a Sebastian que informe al rey sobre Ariel. Sebastián, temeroso de que Tritón descubra lo que ha sucedido, accidentalmente revela la verdad durante el interrogatorio y se ve obligado a contarle todo al Rey, para su furia. De vuelta en la gruta de Ariel, Flounder revela que había salvado la estatua de Eric del accidente, para deleite de Ariel. Sin embargo, las bromas son interrumpidas por Triton siendo conducido a la gruta por Sebastian. Después de una breve discusión, Ariel se enfrenta a Triton y le dice que ella rescató a Eric para que no se ahogara y ella lo ama. Sorprendida por sus palabras, Triton finalmente rompe y borra todos los tesoros secretos de su gruta y los reduce a un montón de chatarra, dejando a Ariel en lágrimas. Después de un arrepentimiento ahora, Tritón se va, sintiéndose arrepentido por lo que había hecho, Ariel le llora y le dice a Sebastian y Flounder que la dejen sola para quejarse, sin permitir que la consuelen. Personajes * Ariel * Flounder * Sebastián * El Príncipe Eric * Úrsula * Flotsam y Jetsam * El Rey Tritón * Scuttle * Grimsby * Max * Carlotta * El Chef Louis * Las Hijas del Rey Tritón * Glut, el Tiburón Comentarios y Critica de los Expertos Animar el mar, las tormentas y no hacer monótonas las aventuras vividas en ese medio, supuso todo un reto para los animadores. Se recurrieron a las más avanzadas técnicas de animación del momento, que dieron un resultado asombroso en la tormenta que hace naufragar el barco del príncipe Eric. Ariel fue creada a partir de la foto de una jovencísima Alyssa Milano (protagonista de Embrujadas) que también fue la encargada de realizar un programa especial sobre el film para la cadena Disney. Fue la última pelíclua de Disney en la que los créditos fueron dibujados a mano. En España se vendieron 2 versiones de las bandas sonoras: una en castellano de España y otra en la que se distinguen las voces de personas con acento latinoamericano. Ej.: En vez de DECIR se escucha DESIR. La importancia de "La Sirenita" en la historia de Disney * Esta película marcó el regreso de Walt Disney al musical tradicional con el que tan popular se hizo con sus primeras películas. Entre su BSO podemos ver 7 maravillosas canciones compuestas por Alan Menken y Howard Ashman, que además, se considera una de las mejores bandas sonoras de Walt Disney de todos los tiempos. * La Sirenita, Con la taquilla (aunque no se esperaba tantísimo de ella) recaudó mas de 200 millones de dolares en todo el mundo , una barbaridad en aquellos años. También tuvo un gran éxito en futuros re-estrenos y lanzamientos en vhs (90's) y un gran éxito en DVD (2006). * Esta película fue la última de Disney en ser hecha con método de animación de remontar la tinta y la pintura en celulosa (animación tradicional con acetato) y marcó el primer empleo experimental de la tecnica CAPS (el sistema de producción de animación de ordenador de tecnica tinta-y-pintura digital y el sistema de producción de animación que colorea los dibujos de los animadores digitalmente) en varias de las escenas de la película "La Sirenita", visto en la escena cuando Ariel baja las escaleras y en los barcos hundidos y al final de la película cuando el barco se aleja. Ésta escena fue un verdadero reto para los animadores y casi todo el equipo de producción de la película que trabajaron más de 1 año para hacerla pero no en vano, ya que la escena fue reconocida por el público y la critica. * La Sirenita, es considerada una de las mas destacables obras de a Disney, además de ser, junto con 101 dalmatas, el renacer de la compañía después de un largo período de escasa taquilla y crítica. Disney casi llega a la quiebra y dedicarse solo a sus parques temáticos pero La Sirenita fue su verdadera salvación desde 101 dálmatas que también salvo a la Disney en la época en la que Walt vivía después del fracaso de "La Bella Durmiente". * La Sirenita ganó 2 Oscars de la Academia: Mejor Banda Sonora Original y Mejor canción (Bajo el mar). También fue nominada a Mejor canción "Bésala" * La Banda Sonora Original, como bién se ha dicho antes una de las mejores bandas sonoras de Disney, fue verdaderamente popular ganando premios a raudales Oscars, Grammy's y Globos de Oro además de llegar a acumular 3 discos de Platino, una hazaña inaudita para una película de animación en el momento. Curiosidades * Es la primera película de Disney en ser una adaptación de un cuento de hadas europeo desde Sleeping Beauty en 1959. * La película original se estrenó en 1989 pero tuvo un re-lanzamiento en otoño de 1997, logrando recaudar 30'000.000 de dólares adicionales a los ingresos adicionales. * Tuvo un grandísimo éxito de crítica y de taquilla en todo el mundo, aunque Jefrey Katzenberg les dijo a los responsables de la película que era prácticamente imposible que tuviera el éxito de Oliver & Company por no ser una película para chicos. * Supuso el gran renacer de Disney después de una larga "sequía" de imaginación y, además, de taquilla después de 10 años de crisis económica causada por el fracaso de The Black Hole en 1979. por lo que marca el inicio oficial de la época de Disney llamada Renacimiento de Disney. * En Argentina, Rusia, Brasil, Estdos Unidos, Reino Unido, Chile, Perú y Francia, la reedición fue numero 1 en las ventas de DVD y en alquileres, relegando a Toy Story de este privilegio. * Walt Disney estuvo realizando un cortometraje de La Sirenita en 1940 dado al potencial de la historia pero no salió nunca a la luz. Más de 40 años después, John Musker y Ron Clements encontraron en un cajón de los Estudios Disney bastantes e interesantes bocetos del cortometraje que Walt Disney quería hacer con La Sirenita y en ellos se inspiraron los directores de la película para hacerla, sobre todo la tormenta. Todos éstos interesantísimos bocetos se encuentran en la Edición Especial de la Sirenita en DVD, que se pueden disfrutar a pantalla completa. * Actores reales fueron grabados para que los dibujantes y animadores pudieran tener una referencia. Sherri Stone hizo las escenas clave de Ariel. Pero no todos los animadores de Disney aprobaron el uso de estas escenas reales; Glen Keane, uno de los supervisores de Ariel dijo en una entrevista que un artista dejó el proyecto antes que trabajar con estas escenas reales. * El supervisor de animación de efectos especiales, Mark Dindal, estimó que más de un millón de burbujas fueron dibujadas para esta película, hechas especialmente por el equipo de animación de Beijing Pacific world Producctions, además de emplearse otros procesos como airbrushing, backlighting, la superimposición, y otros nuevos procesos de animación por ordenador. * En una de las escenas del principio, cuando el Rey Tritón llega al estadio para ver el musical de sus hijas, podemos ver brevemente a Mickey Mouse, Goofy y el Pato Donald en la multitud, vestidos como sirenos, cuando Tritón pasa al lado de ellos. * Jodi Benson cantó, en la versión original, "Part of your world" (Parte de tu mundo) en casi completa oscuridad, para tener ese sentimiento de estar "bajo del mar". * Carlota, la doncella de Eric en el castillo que baña a Ariel y sirve la cena, lleva la misma ropa que Cenicienta, menos el pañuelo de la cabeza. * Jennifer Saunders quiso tener el papel de Úrsula e hizo la prueba, pero fue rechazada. De alguna manera en 2002, Steven Spielberg lo escuchó y convenció a los directores de Shrek 2 de que ella debía ser El Hada Madrina. * Problemas de agenda con "Star Trek: La Nueva Generación" forzaron a Patrick Stewart a rechazar el papel del Rey Tritón. * Se eliminó una escena del montaje final en la que se explicaba que Úrsula es la tía de Ariel. * Algunos de los fondos usados durante la escena de "Besa a la chica" están sacados de "Los Rescatadores". *En la mitología griega, el Rey del Mar es Poseidón. Tritón, en cambio, es uno de sus hijos. * Los nombres de las hermanas de Ariel también empiezan por "A": Aquatta, Andrina, Arista, Adella, Alana y Attina. * Cuando Ben Wright se encargó del papel de Grimbsby, el mayordomo del Príncipe Eric, la gente de Disney no tenía ni idea de que él había sido la voz de Roger en "101 dálmatas". Ben tuvo que contárselo. * La cueva de tesoros de Ariel incluye el cuadro "Magdalena con llama humeante" del artista del siglo 17 Georges de La Tour. * Esta fue la última película animada que se coloreó a mano. 1.000 colores diferentes fueron usados en 1.100 fondos. En total se realizaron más de 1 millón de dibujos. * Para realizar la tormenta de dos minutos, los 10 artistas de efectos especiales emplearon más de un año. * Ariel y Tritón son los nombres de dos planetas secundarios en el universo. Cameos * Durante la boda de Eric con Vanessa, el Rey y el Gran Duque de la película de Disney Cinderella hacen su aparición. Diferencias con la Historia original * En el cuento original la bruja del mar tiene un papel muy secundario. No pretende hacerse con el poder ni casarse con el príncipe. * En el cuento se hace eco la abuela de la sirenita, en la película se omite dicho personaje. * Flounder y Sebastián son creados para la película pues en el cuento no existen. * La sirenita quiere un alma inmortal como los humanos. * La sirenita aparte de pagar con su voz debe sufrir al caminar. Pues cada paso que da siente que posa sus pies en un afilado cuchillo, corriendo la sangre después. * La condición es que si no consigue el amor del príncipe y se casa con él debe morir convirtiéndose en espuma de mar. * El príncipe siente quererla, pero se casa con la princesa que lo cuido durante su convalecencia. * Las hermanas de la sirenita se cortan su hermosa cabellera para pagar a la bruja del mar y ésta les de un puñal mágico para que no muera. * La sirenita se apiada de su gran amor y decide no matarle. Se lanza al mar y su cuerpo se desintegra convirtiéndose en espuma, es elevada hasta el cielo y allí recibida por las Hijas del Aire. Le explican que si durante trescientos años sigue haciendo el bien allá donde vaya obtendrá un alma inmortal y recibir la dicha y el amor de Dios. Doblaje La versión en español (1989) estuvo a cargo del mexicano Javier Pontón. Este doblaje es usado y distribuido en todos los países de habla hispana. Reparto Canciones Uno de los aspectos más destacables de la película y que sin duda fue, en parte, responsable de su éxito, es la banda sonora de la película. Compuesta por Alan Menken, recibió dos Oscars de la Academia a la Mejor canción y a la mejor banda sonora, dos Globos de Oro y un Grammy. Además, La Sirenita impulso la moda en las películas de animación por las que sus protagonistas cantaban como parte importante del desarrollo de la acción. Canciones * Fathoms Below (Ship's Chorus) * Daughters of Triton (Las Hijas del Rey Tritón) * Part of Your World (Parte de él) * Under the Sea (Bajo el mar) * Part of Your World (Reprise) (Parte de él (variación) * Poor Unfortunate Souls (Pobres almas en desgracia) * Les Poissons (Los Peces) * Kiss the Girl (Bésala) * Poor Unfortunate Souls (Reprise) (Pobres almas en desgracia (variación) * Happy Ending (Disney Chorus) Otras entregas de la Franquicia * The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea (Secuela) * The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning (Precuela) * The Little Mermaid (the series) (Serie de TV) Galería little_mermaid_ver1_xlg.jpg little_mermaid_ver4_xlg.jpg little_mermaid_ver2_xlg.jpg arielle-die-meerjungfrau.jpg The_Little_Mermaid_-_Poster.png the-lil-mermaid.jpg Walt-Disney-Posters-The-Little-Mermaid-walt-disney-characters-34301569-1000-1458.jpg Enlaces externos * Web oficial (Inglés) ar:حورية البحر da:Den lille havfrue en:The Little Mermaid fi:Pieni merenneito (elokuva) fr:La Petite Sirène (film) hr:Mala sirena id:The Little Mermaid it:La sirenetta (film 1989) nl:De kleine zeemeermin pl:Mała Syrenka (film) pt-br:A Pequena Sereia ro:Mica sirenă ru:Русалочка (мультфильм) zh:小美人鱼 Categoría:Películas Categoría:Clásicos de Disney Categoría:The Little Mermaid Categoría:Películas de animación Categoría:Películas ganadoras del Oscar Categoría:Disney Renaissance